Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{6}{12}-2\dfrac{9}{16} = {?}$
Explanation: Simplify each fraction. $= {4\dfrac{1}{2}} - {2\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {4\dfrac{8}{16}}-{2\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Convert ${4\dfrac{8}{16}}$ to ${3 + \dfrac{16}{16} + \dfrac{8}{16}}$ So the problem becomes: ${3\dfrac{24}{16}}-{2\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{24}{16}} - {2} - {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {2} + {\dfrac{24}{16}} - {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{24}{16}} - {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{15}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{15}{16}$